


I Thought You'd Never Ask

by DrummerDancer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe dumb blondes just weren't his thing anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You'd Never Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I Thought You'd Never Ask  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Verse: Brotherhood/Manga  
> Characters/Pairings: Havoc/Sheska  
> Word Count: 613  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Maybe dumb blondes just weren't his thing anymore.

“Lieutenant Havoc; you have a visitor.”

Jean uncurled his hands from the hospital blanket and opened his eyes. At first, when he’d heard he’d been assigned a nurse (and a cute blonde one at that), he’d been over the moon, ecstatic even. Considering the colonel had already been released, Havoc was sure he’d be the lucky one this time around.

Unfortunately, his infatuation with said nurse dwindled as soon as she opened her mouth. She was dumb as fuck, no way around it. Not in the way that it would impair her from her job per se; she did everything a nurse was supposed to (or, at least, that’s what Havoc thought; he’d never been around any other nurses to compare), and she’d never once had a ‘I don’t know what I’m doing’ expression on her face. 

But that’s as far as her intelligence went; anytime Havoc tried to engage in casual conversation about politics or literature or just  _anything_ , the blonde became dumb as a mule. Which was unfortunate because her looks were anything but.

“Right; send them in,” he muttered, closing his eyes as he settled down. She also couldn’t take a hint and drop the ‘Lieutenant’ part, but at this point, Havoc realized she was a lost cause.

Footsteps echoed in to the hospital room, though no voice accompanied them until they were sitting down by his bedside.

“Lieutenant Havoc?” 

Havoc opened his eyes in surprise. Never in a million years would he have imagined Sheska by his bedside. She was dressed casually in blue jeans and a green turtleneck, her tidy brown hair pulled down by her shoulders.

She wasn’t dressed in her uniform…so she wasn’t here on military business.

Havoc huffed an irritated sigh. “I’m not in the military anymore. Don’t call me that.”

She nodded, readjusting her glasses as she did so. “Okay; what would you like to be called then?”

He pushed his lips together. “Just…Jean. Call me Jean.”

Sheska nodded again, then reached down below her legs. “When I heard you were in the hospital, I thought you might like something to read. I know I would.” Straightening up again, a bag full of books and what looked like current newspapers were placed on Havoc’s bedside table.

Surprised yet again, Havoc could only gape at her as he stared at the gift. Not only was it unexpected, the bag of books was also rather…thoughtful. He  _had_  been getting bored, especially since he could neither smoke nor hold conversation with anyone in the immediate vicinity. 

“Th—thank you,” he stuttered, a genuine feeling of thankfulness washing over him.

Sheska blushed. “It was no big deal; I’ve got plenty of books at home, and the newspapers were no problem to grab.”

“Right, but still…” Havoc trailed off, staring intently at her face. Now that he was taking the time to look, Havoc realized that Sheska was actually rather pretty behind her glasses. Her eyes were green like his mom’s, and the thought that she’d probably approve of Sheska made him all the more wiling to go out on a limb.

“Um…do you have anything planned for the rest of the day? I mean, if you do I’d understand…”

Sheska shook her head. “I need to go grocery shopping soon, but it could wait until tomorrow. Why do you ask?”

Havoc grinned. “Well, it’s just that these books are probably above my intelligence level, and I might need somebody smart to help me read ‘em. Maybe you’d like to stay awhile…?”

Sheska paused for only a moment before a small blush broke out on her cheeks. Smiling, she nodded.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
